


Achievement

by J93



Series: Attack on Titan Fics: Armin x Sasha [AruSasha] [17]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, F/M, New Year's Eve, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 17:48:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17248688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J93/pseuds/J93
Summary: New Years Eve fluff and retrospectives.





	Achievement

She was there, standing outside his door with a flask and a bag of freshly baked chocolate chip cookies.

“Sasha? W-what are you-”

“What do ya think, silly?” She smiled. “You see, I know your not much of a social person and with Eren and Mikasa abroad this time around I knew you were all alone. So it got me thinking, I thought that maybe we could bring the New Years in together. If that’s alright with you.”

“Of course, but what about-”

“Krista and Ymir? Gone up North for some big dumb party Krista’s folks are hosting. They’ll be gone for a week and everyone else is… well, everyone else.”

“Not even Connie? Oh, wait.” He slapped his head. “Sorry. His mum. I forgot.”

“It's okay.” She assured him. “I forget too.”

They stood there for a beat of silence until Armin deliberately cleared his throat.

“Okay then,” Armin stood aside “let’s do this.”

All smiles and rosy-cheeked, Sasha came and sat on Armin’s couch while he went into the kitchen and brought an extra mug and dish. She poured him his share of hot chocolate and handed his two cookies over.

With minutes till 2019, there wasn’t much talking on Armin’s part to be had. Sasha chatted about many things and he found himself enthralled. Not in an interesting way but just by watching her speak and behave in certain ways held his interest in a manner he did not expect. It took him by surprise for he had not been under this effect before with any other, and he had attended lectures conducted by Erwin Smith!

Perhaps it was a knock on effect of the year had. It had not lived up to the standards he held himself to at the beginning of that year. He felt he had not developed enough or achieved his personal goals he set for himself last year (whatever they were).

But here he was.

He noticed her accidentally leaving crumbs all over his couch but he didn’t care. That would be 2019 Armin’s problem. 2018 Armin had one last thing on his mind, and he thought he give it a try before the year was up.

“Sasha!” He said aloud, getting her startled mid-sentence. “Sorry… I was… wanting know if you be interested in-”

“Yes.”

Armin blinked at her, not sure if what she was doing was a jest or a playfully let down.

“Erm, okay I’ll… Do you know even what I’m asking of you?”

The countdown was inaudible, a distant distraction drowned out by her swift movement forward. She smooched his cheek, lingering on his side for a small moment before moving back. Her cheeks and hair strands brushed against his face, ticklish with sweet aroma. She watched him chestnut eyes and a droopy smile. He could not help himself. He captured her lips in one slick swoop. He wasn’t experienced with this and soon they were both giggling like teenagers. Perhaps this could be his year’s big achievement.

The pops and whizzes coming from the outdoors was what made them come to a stop. They broke apart, each for their own individual reasons. After a minute, she lay her head against his chest and he caressed her soft hair.

“Any resolutions, Mr. Arlert?”

Armin didn’t need to think too hard for an answer.

“I was wondering if you would like to spend a small part of the new year with me.”


End file.
